Doctor Who: The Musical
by UNDERLANDERfromtheOVERLAND
Summary: A musical  About Doctor Who  featuring Trock music that I DID NOT WRITE! T for possible violence in later acts. Not featuring any Doctor in partiucular, will pull from a dozen different episodes, from CE to MS. ON HIATUS


**Hello, FanFiction! I'm Underlander, and I was REALLY bored, so I started writing this! I think it turned out okay…**

**Anyway, **

**Doctor Who= Not mine (property of the BBC)**

**Traveling Man= Not mine (property of Chameleon Circuit. I think Alex Day wrote it…)**

Act 1, Scene 1- The street  
>Before Curtains open:<br>Song: Traveling man, Version 1

(All from off stage)  
>OOD SIGMA:<br>Travelling man  
>Such secrets to be told<br>Alien man  
>Running from the days of old<p>

Out of his world  
>With nothing left to lose<br>Travelling man  
>Coming down to rescue you<p>

You're hard to find  
>Time lord<br>Too busy saving everything to stop

OOD SIGMA, harmonies by AMY  
>The travelling man will save the day<br>The travelling man will keep you safe  
>Even if he has to die<br>Five hundred and seven times  
>The travelling man will save the day<p>

AMY  
>Waiting so long<br>For something to reprieve  
>Gallifrey man<br>All his tragic history

Such a sharp mind  
>But broken are his hearts<br>Engines in gear  
>Time to put things in the past<p>

There comes a time, Time Lord  
>When every boy must learn how to dance<p>

OOD SIGMA, harmonies by AMY POND  
>The travelling man will save the day<br>The travelling man will keep you safe  
>Even if he has to die<br>Five hundred and seven times  
>The travelling man will save the day<p>

OOD SIGMA  
>Everybody knows that everybody dies<br>But nobody knows it like him  
>And I think all the lights<br>Would drain out of the skies  
>If he ever gave up trying<p>

DOCTOR  
>Just this once<br>Everybody lives.

(Curtains Open on LONDON STREET, POLICE BOX stage right. people wandering around. YOUNG AMELIA and YOUNG RORY chasing each other around, laughing in the street.)  
>TARDIS<br>The travelling man will save the day  
>The travelling man will keep you safe<br>Even if he has to die  
>Five hundred and seven times<br>The travelling man will save the day

DOCTOR:  
>(Steps out of POLICE BOX, confused) No, this isn't right. (turns to POLICE BOX) You broken or something? I said <strong>Grajick Major, <strong>not Earth! (sighs, turns away from POLICE BOX, YOUNG AMELIA and YOUNG RORY run close to DOCTOR, car starts to drive down street, YOUNG AMELIA falls in road) Let's try this aga- oops (DOCTOR grabs YOUNG AMELIA out of street) there you go, (pause)- what's your name?

YOUNG AMELIA:  
>Amelia Pond<p>

DOCTOR:  
>(kindly)Well, Amelia Pond, I'm the Doctor, and you might want to be a bit more careful. (starts to turn away) Oh, and what year is this?<p>

YOUNG AMELIA:  
>(a bit confused, but laughs) 2000…<p>

DOCTOR: Ah, 21st century. Great time… (smiles, pensive) well, (coming back to reality) I'll be off then, people to see, planets to save! (turns to POLICE BOX)

YOUNG AMELIA: What's that?

DOCTOR: What? Oh, this? It's a police box.

YOUNG AMELIA: then why are you going in it?

DOCTOR: why not?

YOUNG AMELIA: why won't you tell me what it really is? (quick, serious) cause I won't tell anyone

DOCTOR: (laughs) okay, okay, I'll tell you. It's a (whisper) time machine.

YOUNG AMELIA: a time machine? (skeptical)

DOCTOR: yeah!

YOUNG AMELIA: then why is it blue?

DOCTOR: what? A time machine can't be blue? What's wrong with blue? I like blue! I think blue looks nice!

YOUNG AMELIA: well, it's just- (cut off by YOUNG RORY)

YOUNG RORY:  
>(noticing YOUNG AMELIA isn't chasing him anymore)Amelia! Are you- (Doctor enters POLICE BOX, police box pulled off stage)<p>

YOUNG AMELIA:  
>I'm fine, Rory. The Doctor just-<p>

YOUNG RORY:  
>Who?<p>

YOUNG AMELIA:  
>The Doctor, he's right… hey, where'd he go?<p>

YOUNG RORY:  
>Where'd who go?<p>

YOUNG AMELIA:  
>The Doctor! He was just here, next to that… the time machine's gone, too!<p>

YOUNG RORY:  
>The what?<p>

YOUNG AMELIA:  
>That blue box! It was right there!<p>

YOUNG RORY:  
>Right where?<p>

YOUNG AMELIA:  
>You know Rory, you're kinda stupid sometimes. (YOUNG RORY crosses arms and pouts. YOUNG AMELIA smiles, stuck out tongue) bet you can't catch me! (they run off)<p>

blackout

Act 1 scene 2-The future street

DOCTOR: (from offstage) Alright, old girl. Let's see if we can't get it right this time.

lights up, same location, POLICE BOX back in place. Nighttime, streetlights on

DOCTOR: (steps out of POLICE BOX, looks around. Angry) oh, come on! This is the same place! (turns to face POLICE BOX, AMY and RORY walk on together, laughing).You worthless price of junk! (hits POLICE BOX, AMY spots DOCTOR, stops in tracks. RORY: what?) oh, I'm sorry, old girl. You can't help it. (rubs where he hit) you're just getting tired. You're over a thousand years old, I can't expect you to work ALL the time. (sighs, turns away. Sees AMY staring) Oh... did you see that? I'm...uh... Trying out for a part... In a play, and I was just-

AMY: no you aren't

DOCTOR: (pause) alright, I'm not. But I'm not-

AMY: I know what that is. That's a police box.

DOCTOR: well, yeah, it says it right there, see? (points to sign on POLICE BOX)

AMY: that's a time machine

DOCTOR: (confused, pause) Sorry, have we met?

AMY: twelve years ago you pulled a little girl out of the street.

DOCTOR: twelve years ago? (turns to POLICE BOX) oh, so you're working, just being difficult! Wait, (gets up close to AMY) How did you know that? Were you- (AMY nods, DOCTOR steps back) You're little Amelia Pond? That little girl?

AMY: I've grown up a bit, but yeah. I go by Amy, now (she hasn't taken her eyes off of him this whole time)

RORY: sorry, what? Time machines? Do you know this man, Amy?

AMY: Rory, this is the Doctor.

RORY: the doc- you don't mean

AMY: yeah, Rory. THAT Doctor.

RORY: But I thought you made him up! (to the DOCTOR) She wouldn't shut up about you. She made little dolls, she even made me dress up as you! (DOCTOR is amused by this)

AMY: (hits RORY on the shoulder) Shut up, you idiot.

DOCTOR: well, I'm flattered.

AMY: can I see it?

DOCTOR: see what?

AMY: (sarcastic) a picture of your grandmother!

DOCTOR: Well... we didn't... have cameras on Galifrey, and-

AMY: I meant your time machine! (brushes past DOCTOR, patting his shoulder) you really don't understand sarcasm, do you?

DOCTOR: No, not really, it's a very human trait and no one else ever used it... (pause) I don't think (AMY stops at door of POLICE BOX, DOCTOR following a yard behind)

RORY: hello, man over here with no idea what's going on!

AMY: oh keep up, Rory (enters POLICE BOX, immediately exits, stumbles into DOCTOR) it's.. It's...

DOCTOR: yeah, it is (Holding AMY's elbows to stop her from falling)

AMY: is it really? Am I not just hallucinating? Am I just at home with a fever, having really realistic dreams?

DOCTOR: well, I wouldn't know because I'd be in the dream, and dreams seem real until you wake up. So you could be dreaming, but you want to believe that what you're dreaming us happening is actually happening, so your dream self is asking the dream us if your dreaming to convince yourself that you're not dreaming through reverse psychology. (Lets go of AMY, steps back, looks off into distance)But then dream me is saying that to make real you think that this is a dream, but by saying that I've made you think that this isn't a dream, but then I did the opposite by saying that... (Turns back to AMY)It's one big paradox.  
>(pause) (about POLICE BOX)but it really is like that, yeah.<p>

AMY: I have no idea what you just said, and I don't care, (excited) but that is REALLY cool!

DOCTOR: yeah, I know. Everyone says that.

AMY: Is there more?

DOCTOR: There's lots more! Wanna go see it?

AMY: Did you even need to ask! (Turns around, strides into the POLICE BOX, DOCTOR chuckles and follows

RORY: I STILL- (they disappear into the POLICE BOX) and I'm alone. Alone and ignored.

AMY: (Pokes her head out the door) Oh, get in here.

RORY: (walks over near POLICE BOX) Isn't that kinda a tight fit?

AMY: Just come on! (Pops back in, door closes)

RORY: (Skeptical) Okay... (Opens door, steps back, looses balance, falls on rear, scrambled back a few feet) What! but that's... No! That's not- (passes out)

AMY: Rory? (steps out of POLICE BOX, sees RORY laying on the ground) Rory! (Runs over to him) Doctor! Get out here!

DOCTOR: What? Oh…

AMY: What 'oh'? Come help him!

DOCTOR: I'm not thatkind of doctor!

AMY: Than what kind are you!

DOCTOR: I'm not!

AMY: Then why did you say you were!

DOCTOR: I didn't!

AMY: (mocking) I'm a Doctor, this is my time machine! Yeah, you did.

DOCTOR: I didn't say I was _A _Doctor, I said I was _the _Doctor

AMY: How can you be a doctor if you're not a doctor!

DOCTOR: It's not a title!

AMY: Then what is it!

DOCTOR: It's my name!

(pause… pause… pause…)

AMY: Your name?

DOCTOR: (quickly) Yeah.

(pause)

AMY: That's a weird name.

DOCTOR: To _you _maybe, you're a human.

AMY: (shakes head) We should probably get him inside…

DOCTOR: Probably… (They drag RORY into the POLICE BOX, struggling)

AMY: (Just before they get inside) Rory, you're fat. (Door slams)

Blackout

**Oh, look! A button! Press it! Maybe something cool happens!**

**(I intend to finish the musical, but it might be a while between uploads!)**


End file.
